tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Halldór Katsiarynsson
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he can be found extra character. , Stykkishólmsbær Line's Manor, Galdurhelgidómur, , , , |marital = Married (only marriage, ; years) |blood status = |bap rank = "Noble" |Age = |Title = * * * Broommaker |Died = |alias = * Hall (nickname) * Dóra (nickname, usually a joke) * Halldór Jóhann Tómas Ragnfríðr Svansson (birth name) |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 6′3″ |hair = * Brown (originally) * White (currently) |eyes = Blue |skin = Light |family = * Henriëtte Admiraal (spouse/partner) * Michael Halldórsson (son) † * Spyridoula Stavros (daughter-in-law) † * Inga Michaelsdottir (granddaughter) † * Soffía Michaelsdottir (granddaughter) † * Kyriake Michaelsdottir (granddaughter) † * Tamara Jaanimägi (née Halldórsdóttir) (daughter) * Jaak Jaanimägi (son-in-law) † * Kristjan Jaanimägi (grandson) * Svanhildur Jaanimägi (granddaughter) * Jóhannes Jaanimägi (grandson) * Steinn Jaanimägi (grandson) * Stefana Nejem (née Halldórsdóttir) (daughter) * Saniyya Nejem (daughter-in-law) * Zaahira Nejem (granddaughter) * Aart Halldórsson (son) * Anahit Bedrosian (daughter-in-law) * Aris Aartsson (grandson) * Hayk Aartsson (grandson) * Gusta Aartsdóttir (granddaughter) * Katsiaryna Zakharenkova (mother) * Svan Friðriksson (father) † * Eiríkur Svansson (brother) * Dariya Vasylyk (sister-in-law) † * Þórmóðr Eiríkursson (nephew) † * Hallþóra Hemingrsdóttir (niece-in-law) * Ida Þórmóðrsdóttir (great nephew) * Klaudio Þórmóðrsson (great nephew) † * Alojzija Þórmóðrsdóttir (great niece) * Vilhjálmur Þórmóðrsson (great nephew) * Ástríðr Eiríkursdóttir (niece) * Magnús Alfarrsson (nephew-in-law) † * Sigurður Magnússon (great nephew) * Friðrika Erős (née Eiríkursdóttir) (niece) * Niels Larsen (nephew-in-law) * Sander Larsen (great nephew) * Peder Larsen (great nephew) * Liselotte Larsen (great niece) * Valdís Hotchberg (née Eiríkursdóttir) (niece) * Björn Hotchberg (nephew-in-law) * Moritz Hotchberg (great nephew) * Elísabet Hotchberg (née Tryggvisdóttir) (great niece-in-law) * Hákon Hotchberg (great nephew) * Inka Tikkanen (great niece-in-law) * Saskia Hotchberg (great niece) * Íris Frystström (great niece-in-law) * Andrés Eriksson (née Eiríkursson) (nephew) * Anders Eriksson (nephew-in-law) * Saga Andrésdóttir (great niece) * Röskva Andrésdóttir (great niece) * Freyr Andrésson (great nephew) * Blair Mattern (great niece-in-law) * Leifur Freyrsson (great great nephew) * Mareike Eriksson (great niece, biological great great niece via Moritz) * Tobias Eriksson (great nephew, biological great great nephew via Moritz) * Nadzeya Zakharenkova (née Malinoŭskaja) (maternal grandmother) † * Maksim Zakharenko (maternal grandfather) † * Dagný Ingólfrsdóttir (paternal grandmother) † * Friðrik Aðalsteinnsson (paternal grandfather) † |Animagus = Green Lepigni |jukebox = |Wand = , 11¾", , simply carved with a spiral pattern, with a tie-dye patterned piece of fabric around the handle. He has a little beaded charm that was made by his late eldest son when he was young attached to it. |Patronus = Lepigni |House = Frigg Hus |Loyalty = * ** Frigg Hus ** Frigg Quiddich Team (captain and chaser) ** Durmstrang Crafts Club ** Durmstrang Theatre Club * The Stykkishólmsbær Line (formerly) * Zakharenko Family * Červenková Family * Icelandic National Quidditch Team (supports) * Stykkishólmsbær Svaðilfari (supports) * Västernorrland Valkyries (supports) |job = Broommaker |hideg = ----------------------------- }} Halldór "Hall" Jóhann Tómas Ragnfríðr Katsiarynsson (born ), originally called Halldór Svansson, is a , born in to businessman Svan Friðriksson, and a by the name of Katsiaryna Zakharenko. Halldór is a member of the Stykkishólmsbær line, the Zakharenko family, the Malinoŭskaja family, and the Červenková family, as well as the Admiraal family (via marriage). Biography Trivia Etymology References Category:Broommakers Category:Broommaker Category:Durmstrang Crafts Club Category:Durmstrang Crafts Club leader Category:Zakharenko Family Category:The Stykkishólmsbær Line Category:Stykkishólmsbær Svaðilfari Fan Category:Icelandic National Quidditch Team fans Category:Icelandic Speakers Category:Icelandic WIzards Category:Icelandic Nobility Category:Frigg Hus Category:Frigg Quidditch Team Category:Frigg Alumni Category:Frigg Quidditch Captain Category:Chasers Category:Chaser Category:Chaser's Luck Victims Category:Västernorrland Valkyries Fans Category:Durmstrang Institute Category:Durmstrang Alumni Category:Durmstrang Students Category:Durmstrang Theatre Club Category:Animagus Category:Registered Animagus Category:Dutch Speakers Category:Admiraal Family Category:Malinoŭskaja Family Category:Swedish Speakers Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass